nowmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Now That's What I Call Music (original UK album)
Now That's What I Call Music or Now 1 was released in 1983. The album is the first edition of the (UK) Now! series. It was only released on vinyl & audio cassette and re-released in 2008 on CD to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the album. It reached number one on the UK Albums chart. '' Track listing Side One # Phil Collins : "You Can't Hurry Love" # Duran Duran : "Is There Something I Should Know" # UB40 : "Red Red Wine" # Limahl : "Only For Love" # Heaven 17 : "Temptation" # KC and the Sunshine Band : "Give It Up" # Malcolm McLaren : "Double Dutch" # Bonnie Tyler : "Total Eclipse of the Heart" Side Two # Culture Club : "Karma Chameleon" # Men Without Hats : "The Safety Dance" # Kajagoogoo : "Too Shy" # Mike Oldfield : "Moonlight Shadow" # Men at Work : "Down Under" # Rock Steady Crew : "(Hey You) The Rock Steady Crew" # Rod Stewart : "Baby Jane" # Paul Young : "Wherever I Lay My Hat (That's My Home)" Side Three # New Edition : "Candy Girl" # Kajagoogoo : "Big Apple" # Tina Turner : "Let's Stay Together" # The Human League : "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" # Howard Jones : "New Song" # UB40 : "Please Don't Make Me Cry" # Peabo Bryson & Roberta Flack : "Tonight I Celebrate My Love" Side Four # Tracey Ullman : "They Don't Know" # Will Powers : "Kissing with Confidence" # Genesis : "That's All" # The Cure : "The Lovecats" # Simple Minds : "Waterfront" # Madness : "The Sun and the Rain" # Culture Club : "Victims" Video selection A video selection was also released featuring selected tracks from the main album, one track that later featured on the Now 2 album and two which did not appear on any Now album. # Phil Collins : "You Can't Hurry Love" # Duran Duran : "Is There Something I Should Know" # UB40 : "Red Red Wine" # Limahl : "Only for Love" # Heaven 17 : "Temptation" # Malcolm McLaren : "Double Dutch" # Culture Club : "Karma Chameleon" # Men Without Hats : "The Safety Dance" # Kajagoogoo : "Too Shy" # Mike Oldfield : "Moonlight Shadow" # Rock Steady Crew : "(Hey You) The Rock Steady Crew" # Tina Turner : "Let's Stay Together" # Freeez : "I.O.U." # Howard Jones : "New Song" # UB40 : "Please Don't Make Me Cry" # Will Powers : "Kissing With Confidence" # Genesis : "That's All" # Kajagoogoo : "Big Apple" # The Assembly : "Never Never" # Thompson Twins : "Hold Me Now" # Peabo Bryson & Roberta Flack : "Tonight I Celebrate My Love" See also * Now That's What I Call Music! * Discography of Now That's What I Call Music! * Now That's What I Call Music! (album) (U.S. series) External links * Now That's What I Call Music front- and backcover * Now That's What I Call Music television commercial References pt:Now That's What I Call Music (Séries do Reino Unido) Category:1983 compilation albums Category:Now That's What I Call Music! albums (British series) Category:EMI Records compilation albums Category:Sony Music Entertainment compilation albums Category:Virgin Records compilation albums Category:Double compilation albums